A provider may host various computing services on behalf of its customers. The computing services may be hosted on virtual computing nodes that share the resources of a physical computer. A number of virtual computing nodes may operate on each physical computer. In addition, a number of different service types may operate on each virtual computer. The number and diversity of virtual computing nodes and service types may present a number of challenges to the provider. One of these involves the reporting and management of errors and other events that occur on the services, virtual computing nodes, and physical computers. The provider may collect information concerning such events and process the information by performing various actions, such as storing the event data, preparing reports based on the data, communicating error conditions to customers, taking corrective action and so forth.